1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid operated devices and in particular to operator devices for operating associated mechanical apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,133 of applicant, owned by the assignee hereof, a position control for hydraulic jacks is disclosed having a slave cylinder and piston apparatus for operating a bell crank member controlling movement of a detent mechanism lever. An adjustable volume accumulator is provided which regulates the fluid volume delivered to the slave cylinder and concurrently regulates the pressure thereof. The apparatus further includes a pressure relief check valve which relieves excessive pressure in the supply to the slave cylinder. The volume accumulator and pressure regulator includes a piston biased by a spring against the fluid pressure. As the pressure increases, the piston moves downwardly against the biasing action which may be adjusted by means of a screw to permit the slave cylinder piston to operate the bell crank and detent lever when the pressure of the fluid delivered thereto reaches a preselected operating pressure.